The Ultimate Adventure Through Time
by FryGuy3000
Summary: After Picking up Link from his time, Doc and the gang stop at Marty house and the gang play video games then travel to the year 2035 and find themselves in a heap of trouble after hitting a robot.
1. Chapter 1: Brack to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own these TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games:

Teenage Robot (TV)

Super Mario (VG)

Codename Kids Next Door (TV)

Sonic the Hedgehog (VG)

Back To the Future (M)

I, Robot (M)

The Legend of Zelda (VG)

Bill and Ted (M)

Harry Potter (M)

Crash Bandicoot (VG)

Pokemon (VG)

Fairly Oddparents (TV)

The Ultimate Adventure through Time

Hyrule, 1342

We see a Hero with a sword and shield named Link running through the Lost Woods.

**Link (Panting)**

Gannondorf won't find me in here!

**Gannondorf**

Or will I...

Suddenly a blast of light comes out from nowhere.

A Deloreon Time Machine from 1985 comes in focus and Gannondorf is hit by it.

Out of the car pops Crash Bandicoot, Jenny Wakemen, Numbuhs 1-5, Doc Brown, Marty Mcfly, Bill S. Preston, Ted Theodore Logan, Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, Pickachu, Max, Pikachu, Harry Potter, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Mario.

**Link**

Nice Hit Guys!

**Doc Brown**

Who in Sir Isaac Newton are you?

**Link**

I'm Link Defender of Hyrule and the Hero of Time.

**Marty Mcfly**

Whoa, you travel through time too?

**Link**

Yup!

They all look at Gannondorf who is unconscious from being hit by the time machine.

**Numbuh 1**

Ahem, Link who the heck is that dude!

**Link**

That guy is the worst thing to ever happen to Hyrule!

**Doc Brown (To Marty)**

Marty, if my calculations are correct and we bring him back to 2005 then wouldn't his friends and family miss him so much that they would be worried sick about him?

**Marty (Responding to Doc's Question)**

Yeah, but he's only like 16 years old and I bet he would love to see the future.

**Doc Brown (To Marty Again)**

Okay then it is settled we bring him home with us.

**Link**

What's all this talk about the future?

**Numbuh 5**

Nothing, we were just taking you away from this place because we think you deserve an adventure through time.

**Link**

Gee, that's nice thanks guys!

**Numbuh 3**

Ya all ready, mate!

**Link**

Yes Sir!!!

They all get into the time Machine and take off. The Machine goes up to 88 MPH. and then disappears into time.

Hill Valley, Hilldale 2005

The Deloreon Time Machine comes in focus in the Mcfly driveway and everyone gets out the time machine and goes in the house and play video games.

**Doc Brown**

Go ahead guys, make yourself at home, I need to put plutonium into the Time Machine.

**Max **

I call Video Games!

**Ash Katchum**

Me Too!

**Pickachu **

Pika!

**Link**

What's a Video Game?

**Marty Mcfly**

A video game is an electronical device that people play and enjoy for entertainment.

**Link**

You guys sure know a lot about the future.

**Marty Mcfly (Remembering back from his unforgettable time travel adventures with Doc)**

The Future?

**Sonic (Impatiently)**

Nuff said; let's play Need for Speed Underground 2!

They insert the "Need for Speed Underground 2" disc into the Playstation 2 system.

**Numbuh 5**

I call first Player!

**Sonic**

No way, but this Hedgehog gotta be first player I mean after all I've got the need for speed because I was born the run.

**Numbuh 1**

He's Right you know Numbuh 4, he does have the need for speed.

**Numbuh 5**

All right your first player, Sonic.

**Sonic**

Yeah!!!

Several Minutes later...

**Sonic **

Man that was one heck of a race, Numbuh 4.

**Numbuh 4**

You said it!!!

**Jenny**

Say Sonic, Could you go fetch me a can of oil?

**Sonic**

Uh, you drink Oil?

**Jenny (Putting common sense into Sonic's Head)**

Yeah Hello I'm a Robot duh!

**Sonic**

Very funny, the robots that Dr. Eggman train don't drink oil at all. Are you sure your not one of them.

**Jenny**

I don't know what you're talking about but I don't even work with that Dr. (whatever his name is).

**Sonic**

Then prove it you metallic...

**Marty Mcfly**

Take it easy, I'll just get her some oil okay.

**Marty Mcfly (In the hallway)**

Geez, do you robot girls have to always argue about us humans and animal species.

**Bill**

Ted!!!

But he's asleep and he's snoring!!!

**Bill**

Ted...TEAD!!!

He wakes up from sleeping.

**Ted**

Huh...what time is it!

Jenny pushes her bolted button and the digital clock reads:

Saturday, June 25, 2005 3:22 PM

**Ted (Waking up)**

Huh...I'm late for work!

**Bill**

Dude...You fell asleep while we were playing video games!!!

**Ted**

Oh Yeah...Should of took more coffee.

Something catches Link's eye that looks like _The Legend of Zelda _for the Nintendo 8-bit system the NES.

**Link**

Say what that Golden game over there?

**Bill**

Hey, isn't that "The Legend of Zelda" for the old Nintendo.

**Link**

Wow, my life is based on a legend!?

**Bill**

I guess so...dude!

**Link**

But I live in the 12th Century and...

Marty comes back with oil.

**Marty Mcfly**

Jenny are you sure this is what you wanted?

**Jenny **

Yes.

**Marty Mcfly**

You know, your name kind of reminds of my girlfriend who is on vacation in Japan for 3 weeks.

**Jenny (Drink her Oil)**

Hey, I've been there before.

**Marty Mcfly**

What's it like there.

**Jenny**

Well I was fighting a bunch of monsters and my English disc fell out and I could only speak Japanese and it was weird.

**Link**

Say I don't mean to interrupt or anything rude but did you know that my life was based on a true story and put into a video game by some Japanese game designer named Shigeru Miyamoto do you know anything about him?

**Marty Mcfly**

No, I'm sorry I don't know a thing about your creator.

Doc walks in.

**Doc**

Lets go guys the sound of time travel is calling don't you hear it!

**Jenny**

Say Professor, do you know my Mother is Scientist too?

**Doc**

No, I didn't know you live with a Mother, what's her name?

**Jenny**

My Mom's name is Nora Wakemen.

**Doc **

Really, well let's go time travel is calling. Let me see who's all here...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16... 17...18...19...20 okay your all here lets go!

They all get into the time machine.

Doc Types in July 25, 2035

**Marty Mcfly**

Doc, you better back up a little we don't have space to get to 88 Miles per Hour.

**Doc**

Marty, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally.

**Marty Mcfly**

Oh that's right doc!

The Deloren takes off and reaches 88 MPH. then descends into time and leaves a pair of steak of smoke behind.

Chicago, 2035

The Deloren appears from nowhere and hits a robot. Everyone in the Car fells the bump except Ted who fell asleep again.

**Doc**

Great Scott!

**Numbuh 1 and Marty (Both at the same time)**

What happened!

**Doc**

We hit something!

Bill Wakes up Ted They all get out of the car.

They all look at the robot they just hit and his name is no other then Sunny.

A mysterious man from the shadows comes out from nowhere armed with a Futuristic looking gun.

**??? (Yelling and pointing the gun at everyone)**

GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT ROBOT NOW!

To Be Concluded...


	2. Chapter 2: I, No Robot

Disclaimer: I do not own these TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games:

Teenage Robot (TV)

Super Mario (VG)

Kids Next Door (TV)

Sonic the Hedgehog (VG)

Back To the Future (M)

I, Robot (M)

The Legend of Zelda (VG)

Bill and Ted (M)

Harry Potter (M)

Crash Bandicoot (VG)

Pokemon (VG)

Fairly Oddparents (TV)

The Ultimate Adventure through Time

Hyrule, 1342

We see a Hero with a sword and shield named Link running through the Lost Woods.

**Link (Panting)**

Gannondorf won't find me in here!

**Gannondorf**

Or will I...

Suddenly a blast of light comes out from nowhere.

A Deloreon Time Machine from 1985 comes in focus and Gannondorf is hit by it.

Out of the car pops Crash Bandicoot, Jenny Wakemen, Numbuhs 1-5, Doc Brown, Marty Mcfly, Bill S. Preston, Ted Theodore Logan, Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, Pickachu, Max, Pikachu, Harry Potter, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Mario.

**Link**

Nice Hit Guys!

**Doc Brown**

Who in Sir Isaac Newton are you?

**Link**

I'm Link Defender of Hyrule and the Hero of Time.

**Marty Mcfly**

Whoa, you travel through time too?

**Link**

Yup!

They all look at Gannondorf who is unconscious from being hit by the time machine.

**Numbuh 1**

Ahem, Link who the heck is that dude!

**Link**

That guy is the worst thing to ever happen to Hyrule!

**Doc Brown (To Marty)**

Marty, if my calculations are correct and we bring him back to 2005 then wouldn't his friends and family miss him so much that they would be worried sick about him?

**Marty (Responding to Doc's Question)**

Yeah, but he's only like 16 years old and I bet he would love to see the future.

**Doc Brown (To Marty Again)**

Okay then it is settled we bring him home with us.

**Link**

What's all this talk about the future?

**Numbuh 5**

Nothing, we were just taking you away from this place because we think you deserve an adventure through time.

**Link**

Gee, that's nice thanks guys!

**Numbuh 3**

Ya all ready, mate!

**Link**

Yes Sir!!!

They all get into the time Machine and take off. The Machine goes up to 88 MPH. and then disappears into time.

Hill Valley, Hilldale 2005

The Deloreon Time Machine comes in focus in the Mcfly driveway and everyone gets out the time machine and goes in the house and play video games.

**Doc Brown**

Go ahead guys, make yourself at home, I need to put plutonium into the Time Machine.

**Max **

I call Video Games!

**Ash Katchum**

Me Too!

**Pickachu **

Pika!

**Link**

What's a Video Game?

**Marty Mcfly**

A video game is an electronical device that people play and enjoy for entertainment.

**Link**

You guys sure know a lot about the future.

**Marty Mcfly (Remembering back from his unforgettable time travel adventures with Doc)**

The Future?

**Sonic (Impatiently)**

Nuff said; let's play Need for Speed Underground 2!

They insert the "Need for Speed Underground 2" disc into the Playstation 2 system.

**Numbuh 5**

I call first Player!

**Sonic**

No way, but this Hedgehog gotta be first player I mean after all I've got the need for speed because I was born the run.

**Numbuh 1**

He's Right you know Numbuh 4, he does have the need for speed.

**Numbuh 5**

All right your first player, Sonic.

**Sonic**

Yeah!!!

Several Minutes later...

**Sonic **

Man that was one heck of a race, Numbuh 4.

**Numbuh 4**

You said it!!!

**Jenny**

Say Sonic, Could you go fetch me a can of oil?

**Sonic**

Uh, you drink Oil?

**Jenny (Putting common sense into Sonic's Head)**

Yeah Hello I'm a Robot duh!

**Sonic**

Very funny, the robots that Dr. Eggman train don't drink oil at all. Are you sure your not one of them.

**Jenny**

I don't know what you're talking about but I don't even work with that Dr. (whatever his name is).

**Sonic**

Then prove it you metallic...

**Marty Mcfly**

Take it easy, I'll just get her some oil okay.

**Marty Mcfly (In the hallway)**

Geez, do you robot girls have to always argue about us humans and animal species.

**Bill**

Ted!!!

But he's asleep and he's snoring!!!

**Bill**

Ted...TEAD!!!

He wakes up from sleeping.

**Ted**

Huh...what time is it!

Jenny pushes her bolted button and the digital clock reads:

Saturday, June 25, 2005 3:22 PM

**Ted (Waking up)**

Huh...I'm late for work!

**Bill**

Dude...You fell asleep while we were playing video games!!!

**Ted**

Oh Yeah...Should of took more coffee.

Something catches Link's eye that looks like _The Legend of Zelda _for the Nintendo 8-bit system the NES.

**Link**

Say what that Golden game over there?

**Bill**

Hey, isn't that "The Legend of Zelda" for the old Nintendo.

**Link**

Wow, my life is based on a legend!?

**Bill**

I guess so...dude!

**Link**

But I live in the 12th Century and...

Marty comes back with oil.

**Marty Mcfly**

Jenny are you sure this is what you wanted?

**Jenny **

Yes.

**Marty Mcfly**

You know, your name kind of reminds of my girlfriend who is on vacation in Japan for 3 weeks.

**Jenny (Drink her Oil)**

Hey, I've been there before.

**Marty Mcfly**

What's it like there.

**Jenny**

Well I was fighting a bunch of monsters and my English disc fell out and I could only speak Japanese and it was weird.

**Link**

Say I don't mean to interrupt or anything rude but did you know that my life was based on a true story and put into a video game by some Japanese game designer named Shigeru Miyamoto do you know anything about him?

**Marty Mcfly**

No, I'm sorry I don't know a thing about your creator.

Doc walks in.

**Doc**

Lets go guys the sound of time travel is calling don't you hear it!

**Jenny**

Say Professor, do you know my Mother is Scientist too?

**Doc**

No, I didn't know you live with a Mother, what's her name?

**Jenny**

My Mom's name is Nora Wakemen.

**Doc **

Really, well let's go time travel is calling. Let me see who's all here...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16... 17...18...19...20 okay your all here lets go!

They all get into the time machine.

Doc Types in July 25, 2035

**Marty Mcfly**

Doc, you better back up a little we don't have space to get to 88 Miles per Hour.

**Doc**

Marty, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally.

**Marty Mcfly**

Oh that's right doc!

The Deloren takes off and reaches 88 MPH. then descends into time and leaves a pair of steak of smoke behind.

Chicago, 2035

The Deloren appears from nowhere and hits a robot. Everyone in the Car fells the bump except Ted who fell asleep again.

**Doc**

Great Scott!

**Numbuh 1 and Marty (Both at the same time)**

What happened!

**Doc**

We hit something!

Bill Wakes up Ted They all get out of the car.

They all look at the robot they just hit and his name is no other then Sunny.

A mysterious man from the shadows comes out from nowhere armed with a Futuristic looking gun.

**??? (Yelling and pointing the gun at everyone)**

GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT ROBOT NOW!

To Be Concluded...


End file.
